


Welcome, My Detective

by KatlnnRotato



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Private Investigators, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Slow Burn, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Sanji and Zoro work at a private detective agency together. They're constantly asked to do odd jobs and, even though they argue the whole time, they always get the job done.But tension between the two is on a constant rise and sooner or later one of them will snap.





	1. Chapter 1

"Anything on your end?" Sanji asked through the phone, peering though his binoculars. He chose to watch the back end of the building, which was relatively dark except for a small light next to the back door that needed replacement. He could still see somewhat clearly, having done this sort of work many times before.

"Ahh," a loud, drawn out sound groaned through the phone."I don't think so."

"'Don't think?!'" Sanji fumed."It's a simple yes or no question, shitty marimo! Did you see anything or not?"

Zoro rested back onto the tree he was camped at, making sure his swords were propped up next to him."This is stupid," he mumbled, crossing his arm and closing his eyes."I'm going to sleep."

"Don't sleep! We're getting paid for this!" Sanji practically screamed into his phone."Marimo! Listen!"

"Noisy," Zoro mumbled back, popping an eye open to close his phone before shutting them both again and getting himself comfortable.

Sanji cursed, snapping his own phone shut."You better hope they come out from my end or you're dead, idiot swordsman."

 

X

 

"Eh, so you didn't catch them?" Nami asked, shock running through her. She sat on the couch in their firm/living room where most clients rested when they came in with requests.

She, of course, was not their customer. Nami just liked to come by to hear what kind of jobs Zoro and he were working and occasionally request some kind of job out of him, since he usual gave in a did it for free. Sanji just couldn't resist such a beauty like Nami.

Sanji lit a cigarette, taking one long blow."Yeah, in the end I just wasted a night on nothing. Stupid marimo," he silently cursed to himself."So, I'll be needing Usopp's help again. Have him pull up security camera footage of outside the hotel for me."

Nami smiled, putting her thumb and pointer finger together in a circle."That would be $50 per night of footage. Would you like to pay now or once you get it?"

Sanji just sighed, of course she would do this, but she wouldn't be his precious Nami if she didn't."I should just start going straight to Usopp." He took another drag.

"Why would you do that? Usopp would never make you pay since he's a scaredy cat," Nami said, looking honestly confused at why Sanji would say such a thing.

"That's the point," Sanji simply said back, blowing some smoke away from Nami.

Nami ignored the comment."So?"

Sanji sighed."Let me go get the money." He put out his cigarette.

She let out a pleased sound, happily kicking her legs off the coffee table they were previously resting on."Thanks for doing business with me!"

"Anything for you, Nami-swan." Sanji smiled back, tossing her some cash."This should cover three nights worth of footage." Nami fingered though it, pleased.

She then put it away and looked to Sanji."Anyways, I don't get how you two are still in business. From what I've seen, you barely make enough money and all your jobs are pretty low pay. Plus, all I ever hear you do is complain about Zoro. You two barely get along."

"Really?" Sanji asked, going into the kitchen right next to their consulting room."I think we do alright."

"But are you happy?" Nami asked, moving into the kitchen along with him."You're an amazing cook, Sanji. Why not work for the bar? I mean, you've already subbed in for our cook many times before and everyone loves your food. Why not make it permanent?"

"So that's what this is about," Sanji mumbled, putting some _sakuramochi_ he had made into a nice box."I thought I already said I wouldn't work for you. I'm happy just cooking for two...and Luffy, occasionally."

"Fine, I'll stop pestering you, but remember it's always an option." Nami then turned to look at the box in Sanji's hand."Anyways, what's that? Looks good."

" _Sakuramochi_. Give it to Usopp as thanks." Sanji handed it to her."But you can have some, of course, Nami-swan!"

"Thank you, Sanji," Nami said back with a smile."I'll come by later once Usopp's done."

"Okay! Bye, bye!" Sanji waved to her as she left and then moved back into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Zoro took this time to take his slow stride out of his room and into their main room, armed with his three swords and bandana tied around his arm. They both stared at each other and then Zoro let out a huff.

"What's that look for? You were the one who decided to sleep on the job yesterday! Apologize!" Sanji said, pointing his knife at Zoro.

"Shut up, I cant help it," Zoro grumbled."I thought I might've been able to get some action with this detective stuff but all we do is solve marriage scandals and find peoples pets. I'm sick of it."

"What, need to blow off some steam? We'll spar later so be a good boy and wait a bit," Sanji hummed back, teasing smile on his face.

"No," Zoro said back, gripping the door handle that led outside."I'm going out."

Sanji inwardly cringed."Try to be at least in the vicinity of the bar, okay? I'll come to pick you up before dinner so don't go wandering around once it gets dark and just stay in one spot to make it easier on me."

What Sanji hadn't told him was that he put a tracker inside one of those pesky earrings of his, curtesy of Franky.

Zoro just hummed back, opening the door. Not convincing at all.

"Marimo!" Sanji called before he could leave."We're having _nikujaga_ tonight so if you don't let me pick you up it's all going to be fed to Luffy, got that?!"

"Whatever," he mumbled back, closing the door behind him.

 

X

 

"First _nikujaga_ and now _gyudon_? What sort of meat craze is this?" Zoro complained, picking at his food a bit before he started eating with newfound fervor.

Sanji's brow twitched."Luffy hasn't been by recently so I have too much meat in the fridge. I'm just trying to use it up while also keeping our rice supply sound so that I don't have to go out to the store again."

This argument continued throughout the whole meal until Zoro gave up and went to rest on their couch. Sanji watched him, finishing cleaning the dishes before moving over to the lazy swordsman.

"Oi, shitty marimo, it's to early for you to be sleeping," Sanji said, kicking him awake.

Zoro startled, looking up at him with a scowl."What do you want, ero cook?"

"Here," he said, placing a borrowed laptop, curtesy of Usopp, on the coffee table in front of him. Zoro sat up to look at it."Look through these three files, they are security footage of the hotel we were staking out. If you see anything worthwhile, jot it down on this notepad." Sanji pointed to the notepad and pen he had placed next to the laptop."This is punishment for sleeping on the job."

Zoro clicked his tongue."And what are you going to do?"

Sanji just smiled back, grabbing his jacket off their coat rack and opening the door."Meet some ladies!" He said cheerfully, shutting the door behind him.

Zoro sighed with irritation, staring at the computer in front of him."I hope your dick falls off, shitty cook."

 

X

 

Sanji opened the door back inside his home, light buzz from the alcohol still in his system. He put his coat away, moving to the main room and staring at Zoro who was happily sleeping on the couch. Of course he didn't move, typical.

That's when he noticed a bit of writing on the notepad he had given him. Excitement coursed though Sanji as he waited for the computer to boot up, staring at the numbers on the page: Day 2, 23:11. There had to be something. Anyways, he was surprised Zoro actually did as he asked.

Going to the file for the second day they had requested, Sanji skipped until he reached the 23rd hour, watching silently. Out of the front of the hotel came the person their client had showed them a picture of with a man on her arm. The woman got into a taxi hailed for her while the man stood outside, phone by his ear.

Sanji went back and replayed the video, looking closer with realization. That wasn't just some ordinary man his clients wife had picked up, that was the mayor. Now what would he be doing with her?

"Looks like we got ourselves an interesting case," Sanji mumbled to himself, closing his laptop for the day. Speculations could come later, it was night and he was tired.

Getting up Sanji looked to Zoro, throwing a blanket over his curled up figure. He ruffled his hair a bit, the swordsman mumbling back unconsciously. Sanji smiled."You did good today, Zoro."

 

X

 

It was common to talk to the client at this point in the job just to see what they wanted to do next. Some chose to cut off the job then in there, simply asking Zoro and Sanji to give them the proof and that they would deal with the rest themselves, while others asked for a bit more.

One time Sanji had been asked to be a pretend lover for one of their clients while another time a client asked them to beat the crap out of the one who cheated on them. Now, things like that always depended on the price but Sanji and Zoro would usually do it, like a pair of loan sharks.

So, they didn't know what their current client would ask, or not ask, of them. Having your wife cheating on you with the mayor wasn't exactly the best situation.

Their client wore a nice navy blue suit, black coat hanging off his arm, and a white tie with a gold tie pin. On top of that, he bore three large expense looking rings a had a ferret, yes a ferret, draped along his shoulders in a way in which Zoro and Sanji could not see his head. He screamed money.

"So that's what's going on," he mumbled to himself after looking through the photos Sanji had printed off the video Usopp had given them.

"Yes," Sanji replied."We found them outside the Mary Hotel multiple nights, though we didn't ever find them doing anything intimate, the signs are quite clear." The man simply hummed back."If you would like, we could further investigate."

"No that's fine, you've done enough," their client said back, looking at the pictures scornfully.

"Okay, then I guess we can discuss payment!" Sanji said cheerfully, trying to lighten up the already unpleasant mood.

"Wait," their client said, voice demanding. Zoro, who had been silent throughout the whole meeting, finally perked up."I heard from the person who suggested I go to you that you'll do any job offered to you."

"Depends," Zoro challenged, cutting off whatever Sanji was about to say. He eyes looked open to all possibilities.

"I want you to kill the man who slept with my wife," their client said instantly, not a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Well, wasn't that shocking. Never before had Sanji heard such a request, he honestly didn't know what to do.

"How much?" Zoro asked.

"However much you want."

Sanji snapped out of his trance."Are you sure you want to do this? You know he's the mayor, right? It wont be easy," he said in a desperate attempt to get the man away from such an idea.

"That's why I'm willing to pay whatever it takes." He looked to Zoro, knowing those blades of his could kill."So, what will it be?" The ferret around his neck peered its head out, giving Zoro a dull, almost threatening look.

"We'll think about it."

 

X

 

As soon as their client left Sanji stormed over to Zoro, staring down at him from his spot on one of their chairs that rested across from their client couch."Are you crazy? Kill the mayor? We don't take kill requests, remember?!" Sanji yelled at him.

Zoro huffed back."I only said I would think about it, doesn't mean I'm going to do it." He stood up, grabbing his swords.

"Yeah but to him it sounded like you were going to do it, which you aren't!" Sanji shouted back, moving as Zoro pushed past him towards the door."Hey, where are you going?!"

"Out," Zoro growled, opening the door.

"We're a detective agency, shitty marimo," Sanji said, forcing Zoro to look into his eyes."We solve cases and only fight if necessary. Be sure to remember that before you ever draw your swords."

Zoro huffed back, slamming the door behind him.

 

X

 

"Nami-swan! Robin-chan! I've returned after four long days without you!" Sanji shouted cheerfully, entering the bar with a smile.

"Welcome, Sanji," Nami said, smiling a ushering him to go sit at the counter like he usually did.

Nami's bar, Peach, was owned and run by her, the food decent and drinks as good as you could get. Usopp also worked there, helping keep the place clean like her own personal maid. But the person who mainly stole the show was Brook, as known by anyone who went there as Soul King, the bars sole musician whose skeletal figure allured many along with his tantalizing music. He was the real reason everyone came to Peach.

Sanji sat down next to Chopper and Robin, two regulars at the bar. Chopper was their local hospitals resident reindeer-morph doctor while Robin was Sanji's most favorite beautiful, alluring, and majestic professor. They both greeted him with a smile.

"Sanji, where's my candy?" Chopper asked, voice slightly pleading, slightly sad.

Sanji looked at him, confused."Candy?"

"Zoro told me you had a job today so he couldn't hang out and that he promised he would bring me back some candy to apologize." Chopper almost had tears pouring out of his eyes.

"What?!" Sanji shouted, sitting up. They didn't have a job today. He couldn't have...

"Better hurry, Sanji," Robin said, knowing look in her eye."Mr. Swordsman left not to long ago, though he gets lost quite easily."

 

X

 

Sanji found Zoro outside of Mary Hotel in the alley by the backdoor. He was looking intently at the street, watching the cheating couple right outside the doors to the hotel. His sword was half-way unsheathed in a threatening manner that sent shivers down Sanji's spine.

He ran, pushing Zoro back as quickly as he could."Zoro, stop!" he shouted, pushing Zoro deeper into the alley away from the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing, curly brow?!" Zoro shouted back, pushing Sanji away from him.

"You were going to do it, weren't you?" Sanji accused."He probably took you over here and everything."

"I didn't mean to come here, it just happened," Zoro grumbled back.

Sanji didn't believe him but still let it go, lighting a cigarette, and taking one long drag."What were you going to do?" He asked, eyes looking deep into Zoro.

Zoro just sighed, leaning his back against the wall behind him."Things have been boring. I haven't been getting any action."

Sanji almost growled at his idiocy, moving over to place a hand next to Zoro's head and lean towards him."I told you that I'm always here," he said, completely serious."I'll give you all the thrill you desire."

Zoro just stared back at him with dull eyes, waiting and watching as Sanji silently pulled away from him with another blow of his cigarette."Anyways, tell our client that you won't do the job. If he needs someone else to do it, I'll happily find him a hitman."

Zoro clicked his tongue."Whatever, shitty cook."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brook gives them a new job.

"Ah, I need money!" Sanji groaned, crashing on the bar counter next to Chopper. The bar was almost empty, only a few people there to drown themselves in their daily sorrows under the midday light.

"Welcome, Sanji," Nami said, standing behind the counter with a smile on her face.

Sanji's heart fluttered."Nami-swan! It has been so long! I missed you!" he cried, attempting to hug her from across the counter but she dodged out of his way."I haven't been around anyone but that marimo recently, its so good to see a beautiful lady like you after so long!"

Nami ignored that."What's this I hear about money? You better not have struck rich in the lotto without telling me." She had a dangerous aura around her. Chopper and Sanji shuddered.

"No, no, it's the opposite," Sanji quickly explained, watching with relief as Nami's deadly aura diminished."I need to find a job soon or Zoro and I will go broke." Sanji sent Nami a smile, half hopeful, half desperate."Do you have anything?"

"No, sorry," Nami said and Sanji wasn't to surprised, she didn't like wasting money after all.

Sanji then turned to Chopper, tears in his eyes."I don't either. Sorry, Sanji," Chopper replied to his inquiring stare.

"I might have something!" Brook suddenly shouted, scaring the trio.

Chopper flinched the hardest, tears in his eyes almost pouring down his cheeks."You scared me, Brook!" he shouted, voice shaking.

"Ah, sorry."

"Anyways," Sanji continued his rant."That useless marimo isn't even attempting to look for a job so its all up to me to find something. What am I going to do?"

"Like I said, I have some-"

The door chimed and Sanji turned around swiftly in hopes that a beauty looking for a great, handsome detective walked in. It looked like she would be tall. Maybe short hair? He was fine regardless of what she looked like, since all beauties were meant to be treasured.

"Ah, I'm tired."

Oh, it was just Zoro. Great, way to ruin his mood."Marimo, what are you doing here?" Sanji scowled.

"Huh? I just-"

"Robin-chan, I didn't know you were there too!" Sanji cheered, seeing her figure peaking out from behind Zoro. He ran over to greet her, Zoro passing by him with a click of his tongue."I've missed you!"

"Yes, I found Zoro wondering around and decided it was best to bring him with me," Robin said with a smile that made Sanji's heart kyun."For your sake and his."

Sanji ignored that comment, ushering Robin to her seat."Do you have any jobs you would like me to complete? You know I would do anything for a beauty like you."

"Sorry, Sanji, but I am quite fine right now," Robin replied, delicately resting her arms across her lap.

Sanji let out one long sigh, resting his head on the bar counter sadly."If things continue like this, we'll go broke."

"Um, I said I had a job but..."

"You can always come work here, Sanji," Nami inquired yet again."It doesn't have to be permanent, but maybe just work a couple nights until you find a job."

Zoro suddenly shot up, shocking everyone, and focused his attention on Brook."What job?" he asked.

Brook lit up at Zoro's recognition of him."Well..."

 

X

 

"So this woman can't find her friend, huh..." Zoro mumbled once they walked out of their clients home. Brook had given them her address so they could go see her in person and hear her out. She was willing to pay a generous amount which was good.

"Ah, she was so beautiful," Sanji swooned."That blonde hair...those brown eyes...I can't wait to see her again!"

"Focus on the job, ero cook," Zoro growled.

"So now you want to work?" Sanji asked, eyeing Zoro and lighting himself a cigarette."Or is it because of something else?"

Zoro stopped his stride, looking down in contemplation."She said he had ties to the yakuza, didn't she?"

Sanji smiled, taking a drag from his cigarette."Interested?"

Zoro looked up at him, smirk decorating his face."Get me a lead and we'll see."

"You're a hard man to please," Sanji spoke with a smile lighting his face."I guess we'll go see Franky then."

 

X

 

Franky's workplace was some junk garage on the outskirts of town. He mainly rehabilitated cars and other automobiles but he would also did some side jobs, like Zoro's tracker. He was skilled in his craft, to say the least.

"Franky, are you in?!" Sanji called into the garage, looking around for him with Zoro by his side. He heard the cyborgs muffled voice and went towards it, finding Franky underneath a baby blue car.

The cyborg rolled out from underneath it, staring up at them with a smile on his face."What can the super me do for the two of you today?"

"You were a former yakuza, right? Ever heard of the Flying Fish Group?" Sanji asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I've heard of them," Franky said, suddenly turning serious."They're human traffickers. I would stay away from them if I were you."

"We're just looking for someone who is involved with them," Sanji stated, eyeing Zoro to make sure he didn't run off anywhere."Maybe you know of some of their lower dealing bases? You know, a place they would take traitors or maybe a human trafficking ring of theirs?"

"Yeah, I can get you a few names," Franky said, looking very hesitant. The Flying Fish Group was bad news and he didn't like his friends getting so close to the world he had struggled so much to abandon.

"Don't worry," Zoro spoke, sensing Franky's unease."We're strong."

 

X

 

Most of the places Franky sent them had been a bust. They were either unused, had some other business taking over, or after some searching, they simply couldn't find the man. Thankfully, they had found some yakuza apart of the Flying Fish Group and got them to spill the whereabouts of some of their other bases so the search continued.

It was going far to easily for Sanji's liking, no way could finding and destroying yakuza property be this easy. Zoro, on the other hand, disliked it simply because he hadn't gotten one good fight in yet. This personality of his bothered Sanji sometimes. One of these days they would be in serious trouble.

"Just this last one and then we're going home for the day," Sanji said to Zoro as they made their way up to some abandoned warehouse some yakuza member had pointed them towards."It's getting dark and I need to cook dinner. We also might want to reevaluate our strategy. This man might be a higher up or maybe even dead already."

Zoro looked like he wanted to protest but Sanji could tell that he saw the logic behind his explanation."Fine, but I get to pick what we eat for dinner."

"Oh?" Sanji said, shocked that Zoro actually had a request."And what would that be?"

They both opened the door to the warehouse when Zoro answered." _Sashimi_ , with lots of _maguro_."

And suddenly there was a storm of yakuza at the door, each with a feral look on their face and a gun in their hand. They held them up towards Sanji and Zoro, yelling at them to put their weapons down and asking which group they were from.

"Got it!" Sanji smiled.

Looks like they had hit the jackpot.

 

X

 

Sanji kicked another yakuza member down. At this point, he had lost count of how many he had gone through. Zoro, on the other hand, barely even paid attention to that sort of thing. He simply enjoyed each opponent he faced with a grin.

"Oi marimo, hurry up," Sanji said once he kicked down his last opponent, lighting a cigarette.

"Shut up, shitty cook," Zoro growled back, grabbing his swords and sheathing them."I had more enemies than you."

"I see," Sanji said in mock understanding, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched."Have something you want to say?" He asked menacingly, grabbing onto the collar of Sanji's shirt.

Sanji blew smoke in Zoro's face, making him cough and back away with a scowl. Sanji smirked back."We're almost done looking around, lets hurry up and finish the rest of the rooms so I can make dinner."

Zoro nodded back."Yeah, I'm getting hungry."

Moving onto the next room, without a bit of caution, Sanji kicked the door open and took one last blow of his cigarette before crushing it on the floor."After you," he mocked, holding a hand out for Zoro and bowing slightly.

"To scared to go in first?" Zoro mocked back with a smile, stepping inside."Fine by me."

Sanji refused to answer, instead looking around for enemies. The dust from the door was still clearing but from what he saw there was a bunch of crates, like a small storage shed. When the dust cleared, he noticed three figures in the middle of the room. One looked to be tied up, another had a knife under the throat of said man, and the third pointed a gun at them. The two holding weapons looked to be shaking, definitely yakuza.

"What the hell?" Zoro mumbled unintelligibly.

"Don't move or we'll kill him!" The man holding the gun said, hands shaking the whole time.

"Eh?" Sanji then spoke, honestly not understanding the situation they were in. Did these yakuza think that they were after this guy they had captured? No, they were after another guy with blond hair, scruffy...wait...

"Marimo, do you still have that picture our client gave us?" Sanji asked Zoro, staring deeply at the mans features. Was it him? No, it couldn't be...

"Huh? Why the hell do you need that?" Zoro asked back with a scowl."It won't smell like her if that's what your thinking."

"Just give it!" Sanji said back, holding out his hand. Zoro handed him the picture and he looked at it. No way, it was him.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" One of the yakuza asked.

"We'll kill him for real!" The other yelled.

Sanji ushered Zoro over to him, showing him the picture and then pointing to the man tied up."It's him, right?"

"Wow, you're right, I didn't notice," Zoro said, shocked."He looks like an old man now compared to the photo."

"Hey, do you want me to shoot?!"

"I know! I was surprised myself," Sanji replied."Anyways, it's a good thing we found him so soon. Now we have money spend."

"Are you listening?!"

"You better buy top class _maguro_ for tonight." Zoro smirked, unsheathing one of his swords.

"Sure," Sanji responded, holding his leg up."I'm feeling good tonight."

They knocked out the two yakuza almost instantly, then turning over to look at the man who was tied up. They both had grins on their faces.

"Who are you guys?" he asked, struggling to get out of the ropes binding him.

"Lov-"

"Detectives," Zoro responded, using his swords to cut the ropes around the man.

"Well, I don't know who sent you, but I didn't need any help. I had something I needed to do here," the man said rudely, stretching his arms over his head."Thank you anyways."

Sanji felt his eyebrow twitch and attempted to keep his anger at bay."Well, this was our clients request so complain to them."

"Ungrateful," Zoro mumbled, earning a kick from Sanji.

"Who hired you?" The man asked, moving past the broken door and into the archway.

"A truly beautiful lady with long, blonde hair as beautiful as the sun. I never caught her name but-"

"Her, huh," the man cut in."Thank you."

The man started to leave."Hey, where are you going?!" Sanji called to him, moving and grabbing onto his shoulder."We need to bring you back."

"I have to go report my situation to my boss, so tell her yourself," he said back, brushing Sanji's hand off him.

"You're yakuza too?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah." The man didn't even try and deny it.

"Anyways," Sanji started."At least call her. Stay in contact. You shouldn't have those close to you always worrying about where you are."

"I will, don't worry," he said back, exiting the warehouse.

Sanji looked to Zoro, ready to leave until he saw the look on Zoro's face. That wasn't something he saw often.

"'Stay in contact'?" He asked, as if it was some type of curse.

"Yeah." Sanji smiled back.

"You're an idiot."

 

X

 

_"Oi, marimo! Where are you going?" Sanji shouted from the kitchen, moving to look at Zoro who readied himself by the front door._

_"Out," the swordsman simply responded, further irking Sanji._

_"Tell me before you decide to leave!" Sanji said with a pout."We're partners, aren't we? We need to stay in contact at all times, especially since you like to wander off all the time."_

_Zoro huffed."It's boring here."_

_Sanji suddenly just paused. Boring? Was it him or the job? What was Zoro so unsatisfied with?_

_"I'm leaving," Zoro said, opening the door._

_Sanji slammed it shut, shocking Zoro."If it's entertainment you want, I can give you all the thrill you desire." Zoro pushed back, eyeing Sanji oddly."What is it you want? A drinking buddy? A sparing partner?"_

_"Stop," Zoro said with a scowl."I don't want anything from you."_

_"If you say so," Sanji huffed, pushing his hand off the door."But remember, I'll always be right here, waiting for you."_

_Zoro eyed him, opening the door. He said nothing as he slammed it behind him._


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji was in the kitchen when the door to their detective agency was brutally slammed open. Now, they always kept the doors open for customers but people usually liked to knock as a simple common curtesy, so Sanji knew instantly who stormed inside the room.

"Sanji! Zoro! Help me!" Luffy shouted, only to turn and notice Sanji right next to him in the kitchen."Oh, Sanji! What are you making? Smells good."

Sanji's brow twitched."What did I say about slamming open our door? If you keep doing that it's going to break and I don't have enough money to repair it."

"Sorry!" Luffy said sheepishly, distracted by the food Sanji was cooking up."So?" he asked suggestively, eyeing the food some more.

"No," Sanji said firmly."Tell me what you want and I might consider it."

"Oh, right!" Luffy realized, bonking his fist onto the palm of his hand. He suddenly looked very distressed."Sanji, Ace has been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?!" Sanji asked, alarmed that Luffy's brother, the infamous Fire Fist Ace, could get kidnapped. This had to be a joke.

"Yeah!" Luffy practically sobbed."He hasn't been home in days! He's been kidnapped! There is no other reason he wouldn't be home!"

So thats what Luffy meant. He could never trust such an unreliable guy."Don't you mean missing? Maybe he just wanted to get away for a couple days. He's an adult, leave him be."

"No! Ace didn't leave me! He would never leave without telling me!" Luffy huffed.

"Well if that's the case then go to the police. I'm sure they will be able to help you more than we can," Sanji responded, getting out a cigarette. Another missing persons case? No thank you.

"No, I want Sanji and Zoro!" Luffy whined, shaking Sanji back and forth.

"Just give him what he wants," Zoro spoke from his spot on the couch, having woken from his nap.

Sanji shot him a glare."You know what this means, right?" he stressed."Luffy doesn't have half a brain to pay us. We will be doing this as a favor." They needed money and they didn't have the time to mess around handing out free jobs, unless it was for Nami or Robin, of course.

"We'll just get Ace to pay us," Zoro argued back, staring at Sanji with intensity.

"You always do whatever Luffy wants," Sanji grumbled to himself, enough cue for both Zoro and Luffy that they would take the job.

"Thank you Sanji, Zoro!" Luffy said, quickly going back to eyeing the food Sanji was cooking.

"No," Sanji firmly stated.

"But..."

 

X

 

"Alright, let's start with the theatre then work our way up town," Sanji said, looking down at the piece of paper in his hand. They couldn't trust Luffy to tell them anything about Ace's whereabouts so they went to Peach and asked Sabo, getting a vague idea of his usual hangouts.

"Yeah," Zoro droned, not looking to excited which Sanji refused to comment on. It was his fault they were doing this job. He didn't like it then he could suffer.

"Do you know where this theatre is?" Sanji asked, examining the name again."I've never been there so I don't know where to go."

Zoro looked at the page Sanji was holding, nodding."Yeah, leave it to me."

And Sanji did, until about 30 minutes in he realized that Zoro had absolutely no sense of direction. How could he have forgotten something so important? And for half an hour at that.

Now they were out in the middle of no where, not a person in sight to tell them where they were and a bunch of uninhabited buildings that looked like they were going to be bulldozed and made into a strip mall.

"Hmm," Zoro contemplated, looking both right and left."I think we take a right here."

"That's what we did last time, you idiot!" Sanji yelled, slapping Zoro on the back of the head."We're just going around in circles! Why did I ever trust you to get us there?!"

"Huh? What did you say?!" Zoro asked, drawing two swords in a threatening manner.

"You heard me, shitty marimo," Sanji smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

Zoro swung a sword, Sanji paring the blow with his leg. He growled, breaking away and going in for another hit.

"Hey, you two!" Someone yelled, voice slurring. Two more men followed him."What the hell'r ya doin'er? This 'er's private property!"

"So?" Sanji asked.

"Imma need ya ta leave 'for we make ya," he eyed the two of them, moving his hand back to show the sword resting against his waist.

"Perfect, I was itching for a fight," Zoro said, wicked smirk on his face as his swords glinted in the sun. Sanji didn't have the sense to stop him.

"Wait!" Someone suddenly shouted, running onto to where they were. The voice sounded oddly familiar."Stop it! I know them!" When the man was finally in full view, Sanji realized it was Ace."It's fine, they're with me."

"Suuuure," the man drawled back, taking his two other men and backing off to where they once came from. Ace sighed at this, visibly relieved.

"Ace? What are you doing here?!" Sanji questioned, alarmed by his suddenly appearance. Zoro only clicked his tongue at the lack of entertainment.

"I could be asking you the same," Ace said, stepping closer to the two of them so he could speak softer."This is Whitebeard's territory. Yakuza territory."

"Luffy told us to find you," Zoro said, putting his swords away.

"He thought you were kidnapped," Sanji added.

"Of course." Ace sighed.

"What the hell are you doing in yakuza territory?" Sanji finally asked, question itching his mind.

Ace scratched his cheek sheepishly."It's a rather long story," he mumbled off."But that can be told later."

"And Luffy?" Sanji asked."Were you planning to just leave him?"

"No! I would never do that!" Ace quickly stated."I just got thrown into some stuff over here and wont be able to be by his side like I used to. But I'll try and come over when I can, I promise."

"Promise that to Luffy," Zoro said firmly, crossing his arms.

"I know, I know." Ace sighed back.

"Ace, what are you doing?!" A man suddenly shouted from across the street, running towards him."The police are going to be swarming this place soon. We need to move!"

Zoro and Sanji looked to the newcomer, eyes widening in recognition."Old man?!" They both shouted, recognizing him as the man they found in their previous missing persons case.

The mans eyes widened and he cringed at the new nickname Zoro and Sanji had given him but otherwise said nothing.

"Eh? What? 'Old man'? What's going on, Marco?" Ace asked the newly dubbed "old man", clearly confused.

"It doesn't matter," Marco said, grabbing Ace by the arm."We need to move." He started to pull Ace away, while Zoro and Sanji stayed frozen, still shocked. Marco turned to them."You two come as well, unless you want to get caught in the crossfire."

They snapped out of it, quickly following Marco and Ace off to where ever they were planning on going. Their job still wasn't done, after all.

 

X

 

"So, where exactly are we?" Sanji asked after being dragged around by Ace and Marco. Zoro had almost gotten lost multiple times just following them but Sanji managed to keep him on track.

"I thought I told you? Whitebeard's territory," Ace said, turning back to look at Sanji."Before we were on the outskirts but now we've reached the heart of it."

"We're going to see Father and report in," Marco finished, shocking Zoro and Sanji.

"What?!" They both cried. No, no, no, he couldn't possibly mean Whitebeard, could he?

"Don't worry," Ace smiled."Once he knows you're with me, everything will be fine!" That gave them a bit of relief.

"Most likely," Marco grumbled. That, on the other hand, did not.

"It's on your hands if we die, Ace," Sanji warned.

"Like I said, don't worry!"

 

X

 

Walking through the yakuza home was one of Sanji's more unpleasant experiences but he tried not to let it get to him. Zoro looked the same, simply ignoring the stares other members gave them with a look of indifference. Sanji felt like he wasn't even processing what was going on around them, though he couldn't underestimate the swordsman's perception.

There were two guards standing outside a pair of _fusuma_ which looked at Zoro and Sanji uncertainly but otherwise let them through. On the other side sat a giant man in the center of the room with a long, white mustache and multiple air tanks next to him connecting to tubes that reached inside of his nose. Even in his seemingly sick state he looked strong, healthy, and determined.

"Marco, Ace, my sons, it seems you've brought some uninvited guests with you," Whitebeard spoke, voice loud and threatening."Care to explain?"

"They're private detectives," Marco started, voice detached."We found them on the outskirts of your territory."

"They are friends of Luffy's, just looking for me since he was worried," Ace said, somewhat desperate. He didn't want Whitebeard thinking they needed to be disposed of. Zoro and Sanji tried to keep cool, alert in case they were attacked and needed to flee.

"Well, can they fight?" Whitebeard asked, face unamused.

"W-Well..."

"Yes, they can," Marco answered for Ace who seemed as if he didn't know the answer even though he did, goddamnit! He had seen them fight before!

"Good, then I would like to hire them," Whitebeard spoke, eyes finally turning to Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji couldn't help but clear his throat at that."I'm sorry, Mr.Whitebeard, but we aren't hitmen. We won't accept your job if it's a kill request."

The room went silent at Sanji's firm denial, even Whitebeard looked slightly shocked. The only one who didn't even move an inch was Zoro, who already predicted Sanji would say this.

Suddenly Whitebeard started to laugh, sound shaking the room they occupied."I would never request two people I barely knew to kill for me, don't worry." His laughter stopped, labored breathing starting in between his words."I simply want your help in getting some of my stubborn sons out of the outskirts of my territory which is now starting to be overrun by police because of some boundary issues with a rival gang."

Whitebeard sighed."There's nothing I can do about it which wont strike a war so I'm simply trying to get as many members of my family out of it so they aren't taken and forced to snitch about our operations." He smiled at them."I will, of course, pay handsomely."

Sanji's heart practically skipped a beat at the sound of money. God, he was starting to turn into Nami. Not that it was a bad thing."Of course we'll take the job," Sanji said, not bothering to ask Zoro as he knew the swordsman would be on top of it if it involved fighting."Also, Ace," Sanji turned to him."I expect full payment for our job finding you!"

"But I didn't even hire you, that was Luffy!" Ace argued.

"This is Luffy we're talking about," Zoro said, cold eyes making Ace shiver.

"Fine, I'll pay you after all this."

"Then it's settled!"

 

X

 

Whitebeard had offered to let them stay in his home for the next couple days as they helped out, and well as after as things cooled down. Zoro and Sanji easily agreed under the mans overbearing presence and logic. So, a couple of Whitebeard's men took them to an empty room in his maze of a house, telling them someone would be by shortly to attend to them. Sanji prayed it was a beautiful lady, being around all these men constantly was bland.

The first thing Sanji noticed about their room was that there was only one futon and the second was how small it was. Whitebeard must have a lot of people in his home right now who were involved with whatever was going on. Sanji never would've thought the police getting involved with the yakuza was such a big deal until now.

A female-thank god-attendant came in formally, explaining the lack of extra futons along with the general whereabouts of the bathing room and schedule for tomorrow. She was so pretty and kind, Sanji just swooned.

She then left while Zoro took his sweet time setting aside his swords and getting comfortable while Sanji laid out the futon."What are you doing, Zoro?" Sanji asked, kicking his shoes off.

Zoro didn't bother taking his off, laying on the _tatami_ mat and tucking his arms under his head."I'm fine sleeping on the _tatami_ , you take the futon," he grumbled, already half asleep.

"No, you're staying with me," Sanji said firmly."I don't want to hear you complaining in the morning about how sore you are because you slept on the floor."

"No," Zoro refused, turning away from Sanji in defiance.

"Zoro..." Sanji growled.

"Leave it alone," Zoro said back, pretending to snore seconds after.

Sanji's brow twitched and he leaned over, grabbing Zoro by the arm and pulling the swordsmen towards him. Shock ran through Zoro as he found himself under Sanji, the cook towering over him with a threatening grip on both his wrists."Stay here," he mumbled pleadingly."Please?" He added for good measure.

"Cook..." Zoro threatened.

Sanji dropped his grip on Zoro's wrists, flopping on top of him and putting his hands around his waist."You're free to do whatever you want tomorrow, but for today, do this for me."

They laid there for a bit, Sanji's arms still wrapped around Zoro in a semi-loose grip. Then, Zoro sighed, moving Sanji off him and kicking off his shoes."You take the pillow," he mumbled quietly, and he didn't say anything else for the rest of the night.

Sanji smiled, watching as Zoro quickly fell asleep. He then moved Zoro so they both shared the pillow, turning so their backs were touching to make them both fit.

Finally, some progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself chocolate chip pancakes this morning and poured too much batter but I still ate them all and now I'm craving more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good work today!" The yakuza at the front gate shouted, bowing their heads at Zoro and Sanji in respect as they carried in more of their men.

There was a lot of them, more than Sanji could have anticipated, and they didn't stop coming. It was only their first day on the job and Sanji counted around thirty people they had either carried or walked into Whitebeard's compound. They had to do a bit of fighting with the police to get Whitebeard's men away but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

The bigger problem was Whitebeard's men. The yakuza were all far to stubborn and didn't want to leave their posts because they thought of that as giving up and failing their boss. It took Sanji a lot of effort to explain to them that it was Whitebeard who had sent them and wanted them back. That really cut back their effectiveness.

A couple maids and yakuza waited past the gates to treat their other members and explain the situation to them. Zoro and Sanji passed them and went into the main house to rest. Whitebeard had told them certain hours to work between and they were already well past them since their last trip took much more time then they thought.

The beautiful lady attending to them gave them dinner after they bathed and soon it was pitch black outside. Sanji laid out the futon and, just like last night, Zoro laid on top of the _tatami_ mat.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Sanji called to Zoro.

"Shut up, curly brow," Zoro huffed.

"At least trade places with me," Sanji pleaded, reaching out to grab Zoro's shoulder but he moved out of the way."You should be sleeping on the futon with your injuries." Zoro had taken the brute of the fighting since most of the time Sanji was too busy trying to convince stupid yakuza to come with them.

Zoro suddenly shot up, glaring at Sanji."Don't tell me what to do!"

"You were willing to sleep with me yesterday, what's so different?" Sanji asked, only enraging Zoro further. He stood up, grabbing his swords and making to the door."Wait! Where are you going?!"

Zoro turned to Sanji, flames in his eyes."Out. Don't follow me." He slammed the _fusuma_ behind him.

 

X

 

Zoro looked left and right, trying to decide which way to go. In the end, it didn't really matter since he had no real destination. He decided to go left, maze-like halls not deterring him as he walked down them with confidence.

Soon, he found himself outside walking along the patio facing the inner garden of the main house. He decided this was the best place to sleep so he sat down, only sound heard being fireflies lighting up the moonless night. Closing his eyes, he held his swords near him, attempting to sleep.

"What a nice night, even the fireflies decided to show up," a voice suddenly said from next to Zoro, making him open his eyes in alarm, opening a sword and preparing to fight.

Then he noticed the blond hair and sheathed his sword."Oh, it's just you, old man," he mumbled.

Marco's eyebrow twitched."It's Marco, not 'old man'."

Zoro peered at his face one more time."Pineapple?" he asked.

Marco just sighed."Anyways, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping so you're ready for tomorrow? Don't forget about your job," he chided.

"Shut up, old man," Zoro huffed, irking Marco yet again.

There was silence after that. It seemed to stretch for eternity as a certain calm started to take hold. Zoro enjoyed it, tempted to close his eyes until he remembered that he was with unknown company in unknown territory.

Patience. Patience.

"You're lonely, aren't you, Zoro?" Marco suddenly said, making Zoro tighten the grip on his sword."I noticed the moment I saw you. Why is that?"

Zoro stayed silent, glaring eyes warning Marco, yet the yakuza continued."I mean, if Luffy thought you great enough to be his nakama you are bound to know other people, so why are you still so lonely?"

Zoro suddenly grabbed Marco by the collar."Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about," he growled.

Marco was not deterred."What about that blond one you hang out with...Sanji, was it? What's your relationship with him?" Zoro faltered at the mention of the cook."I know you're partners but there seems to be more going on. What is it you're so afraid of, Roronoa Zoro?"

Zoro stood up, eyes dark as he pointed his blade at Marco's neck."Say one more word and I'll slit your throat," Zoro threatened, waiting as Marco reluctantly backed off. He then put his blade away, walking away to look for another spot it rest.

Marco couldn't help but chuckle."Looks like even he doesn't know."

 

X

 

Zoro was tense, stubborn, and didn't want to talk to anyone the rest of the job. He had also decided to go somewhere else to sleep every night and Sanji would find him snoring away in the most random spots in the morning.

Whitebeard paid them graciously for their work a couple days later and Ace followed his lead, tears in his eyes with each bill he forked over. Marco guided them out of their territory, Zoro glaring daggers at him the whole time. Sanji didn't bother to ask him why, to busy blissfully thinking about how great it would be to be able to cook in his own kitchen again.

He might've cooked a bit more than usual that night but he was happy to finally know that they had enough money to last a least another month. That was always worthy of celebration.

" _Tonkatsu_?" Zoro questioned as Sanji placed the dish before him.

"What? You got a problem?" Sanji asked back."Don't tell me you're going to say something about a meat craze again."

"No, it's just..." Zoro looked slightly confused as he spoke."You always cook Japanese."

"Ah, you noticed?" Sanji finally sat down across from Zoro, grabbing his chopsticks."You don't have a problem with it, right? I always make Japanese because I thought that was what you liked."

Zoro slammed his hands on the table, startling Sanji. He abruptly stood up, grabbing his swords and moving to the front door.

"Oi, where are you going?!" Sanji called, turning to look at Zoro.

Zoro didn't respond, slamming the door behind him. Sanji had to blink a couple times, not believing what he saw. No way could Zoro be blushing.

 

X

 

There was a pounding at the front door, alarming the pair of detectives inside. Zoro readied his swords while Sanji put down his knife, cleaning his hands with a dishtowel. He nodded to Zoro to get the door, ready for any type of attack. Zoro swung the door open, had on the hilt of his sword. Sanji couldn't see who was there but by the way Zoro reacted, he could tell the person that their door was no threat.

"What do you want?" Zoro growled, opening the door further.

Inside walked Smoker, a police officer. He adorned two cigars and a _jitte_ on his back."What's with this unwelcome attitude?" he asked, moving to sit on their couch.

"You were pounding on our door like some debt collector," Zoro huffed."Why wouldn't we be on edge?"

"What, got money problems?" Smoker asked.

"Got a job for us?" Sanji countered, going back to work on making lunch.

Smoker huffed back, blowing out some smoke. Sanji would've wished for him to die from all that smoke he inhales everyday but he knew it was impossible, the man was made of smoke after all.

"You were in Whitebeard's territory a couple days ago, weren't you?" Smoker asked, making his question sound more like a fact if anything.

"No-"

"Don't try and deny it," Smoker said, smoke from his cigars already filling the room."I saw you."

Sanji sighed. Then it couldn't be helped."And? You wouldn't come all the way out here just to tell us that." He lit his cigarette, moving to open a window.

"Don't tell me you're going to turn us in?" Zoro almost scoffed, as if offended. He took a seat across from Smoker, Sanji doing the same.

"I'm here to warn you." Smoker leaned forward, showing that he was ready to talk business."Some other officers must've seen you because now police are suspecting that Whitebeard has outside contacts, maybe even a traitor in our ranks."

"Hmm," Zoro hummed back, no other response. What were they supposed to say? Help us get the police off our tails? No, they had to much pride.

"I don't really care what your reason was in helping Whitebeard, but I don't want to see you two going to jail just because you accepted a job from the yakuza. I know you're better than that." And this person said he was on the side of justice. He was just too nice."Anyways, lie low for awhile, accept some jobs, help some old ladies cross the street, I don't care."

"What kind of agency do you think this is?" Sanji questioned, slightly pissed off.

Smoker ignored him."Also, get some aliases in case officers start questioning people close to you. And keep that straw hat kid of yours out of trouble. Right now he's the biggest problem."

Zoro smirked."You sound concerned, Smokey. Are you worried about us?"

"Shut up," Smoker said, standing up."I just don't like to see people unjustly arrested." He moved to the door, turning around with a glare."And don't call me Smokey." He slammed it behind him.

Sanji stood up, moving back into the kitchen to finish making lunch."I'll talk to everyone at Peach, tell them to make up a cover story."

"And I'll handle Luffy," Zoro said back, leaning back in his chair."He'll probably want food so make him something with lots of meat."

"Wah, so demanding," Sanji hummed, smile on his face."I wish you would be like that with me more often. Though your shy side is cute too." Sanji turned around to gauge Zoro's reaction, wanting to see that blushing face for himself.

Instead he got a vase of plants flying at him. He ducked his head and it smashed into the cupboards behind him. Zoro's face was filled with pure rage, breathing heavy as he stormed out of the room.

"Lunch will be ready soon, don't forget!" Sanji called as he left.

 

X

 

_Zoro's head was lowered but he agreed nonetheless. Sanji could barely hide the smile on his face at his reluctant agreement."Don't worry, I've already figured everything out!" He cheered."I found a nice place with two rooms, and that extra space for clients I had been talking about!"_

_Zoro huffed."As long as I have a place to eat, sleep, and train I'm fine wherever."_

_"Yeah, but think of all the clients we'll get!" Sanji said with excitement."No more having to pick up clients off the street or late nights working for Nami. We will finally be an independent detective agency!"_

_"Yeah."_

 

X

 

_"Zoro, what are you doing?" Sanji asked, cleaning his hands after doing the dishes and moving towards where Zoro was. He sat on the windowsill, large frame barely fitting inside the frame. His swords rested by his side._

_Zoro didn't respond, simply looking outside the window as if there was something he was searching for._

_"What, homesick already?" Sanji teased, chuckling a bit._

_"Shut up." Zoro turned to him with a glare, only to sigh and go back to staring out the window."It's just..." His words trailed off and Sanji waited for him to finish._

_This was the first time Zoro even considered talking about himself, so Sanji couldn't screw this up. He had waited patiently for a moment like this ever since the start of their partnership but Zoro was incredibly stubborn and felt the need to solve all his problems by himself, which Sanji respected, but he still wanted to know. What was the swordsman thinking?_

_"No, never mind."_

_Seriously?_

_The room went silent again, Zoro staring out the window and Sanji opting to do the same while he finished off his last cigarette for the night. They had an incredibly late dinner and Sanji was tired from actually having a job to do and requests to fill._

_When he finished off his cigarette, his eyes turned to Zoro, studying his face. Sadness? Longing? He just couldn't tell._

_"Oi, marimo," he said, catching the swordsman's attention._

_Zoro's brow twitched as he swiftly turned around."What is it, dart bro-"_

_And then Sanji was kissing him. Lips closed around Zoro's as he grabbed him and pulled his face closer._

_Zoro yanked him away almost instantly, breath heavy as he pulled out a sword with malice, pointing the blade towards Sanji who backed up innocently."I hope you've prepared yourself for pain, ero cook," Zoro growled lowly._

_No way. He couldn't be..."Was that your first?" Sanji asked._

_Zoro didn't respond, but he lowered his sword a bit. That was enough of a response for Sanji."Shall I take responsibility?" he asked, completely serious._

_Zoro attacked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jitte's are super interesting. Apparently, if you're really skilled, you could break a sword with one. Imagine how badass it would be to be called "Sword Breaker".


	5. Chapter 5

Everything went as planned as Sanji and Zoro lined up aliases and got Luffy under control. Sanji talked to everyone at Peach and figured out a good story which payed off because a couple days later when Sanji showed up at the bar they said some police officers had stopped by to ask them a few questions. Robin said they also stopped by her place and Sanji had to triple check to make sure she was okay.

As for Luffy, well, he was much harder to deal with. Zoro bribed him with food but once he finished eating his mind was on Ace. They tried to explain to him Ace's situation but it went right over his head. So, they opted to telling Luffy that Ace would be coming home and that if Luffy left the house he would be missing his arrival. This kept him at bay and any other stirrings he had were coaxed away by food.

Zoro and Sanji accepted any job that came their way, desperate for money because most of it was now being burned on Luffy's crazy eating habits. And, as Smoker had jokingly said, they did help some old ladies cross the street, along with helping them shop for groceries and other simple tasks for some money. Sanji even offered to work a couple nights at Peach, which Zoro refused, but it was still an option.

Overall, business as usual.

"Food," Zoro grumbled, walking into the kitchen with a bottle of _sake_ in his hand. He sat down at the kitchen table, opening the bottle and filling up his _guinomi_.

"It's before dinner, you know?" Sanji irked, sighing then after."Hold on, I'll make you some _sakana_."

Zoro grunted back, downing his _sake_ and moving to fill up another cup."I'm going to Mihawk's after this," Zoro mumbled, downing another cup.

Sanji stopped what he was doing, turning to Zoro."Why?"

"To fight, what else?"

"No, no, no, not now. This isnt the best time to be doing stuff like that," Sanji rushed, attempting to get his point across. These "fights" Mihawk and Zoro had were not the most lawful things. Zoro would stop at nothing to beat Mihawk, since he was his own personal goal strength wise, which meant that buildings and even people could be hurt in this process and that was a no go right now.

"It's fine. The police are okay with him fighting," Zoro said nonchalantly.

"Right now is not a good time, do it later," Sanji argued back, going back to preparing food.

"I told him I was coming," Zoro strained, sounding like he was finally giving in.

"How?" Sanji questioned. They didn't have his number and even if they did, they probably wouldn't be able to call him since Sanji was sure they had both run out of minutes on their crappy prepaid phones.

"Perona found me."

"Ah..." Sanji sighed, feeling Zoro's unrest."Well I'm sure he's heard about the investigation. He'll understand." Zoro just grunted back."Here's some _kaki-pi_ , I'll be done with the salted squid soon so wait just a bit." Another grunt.

There was a knock at the door, and Sanji didn't even bother to ask Zoro to answer it, knowing the swordsman wouldn't budge. He opened the door to find Trafalgar Law, pro surgeon with a shitty attitude. Zoro and Sanji weren't to fond of him but Luffy liked him so they put up with his attitude.

"Hello, Blackleg-ya," Law said, sword clutched in one hand, large bag in the other. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zoro perk up, feeling his discomfort.

"Lets skip the pleasantries," Sanji said, blocking off his entrance into their home in case he tried to sneak inside."Why are you here?"

Law stared at Sanji, as if debating his options, and then sighed."Doflamingo if after me again, so I need a place to stay for a couple days."

"No way you're staying here," Sanji scoffed, starting to close the door on him."Go stay with Luffy or some of your other friends."

Law put his foot out, keeping the door open."To predictable," he said."I'll pay you so let me stay."

Sanji stopped closing the door, suddenly swinging it open and ushering Law inside. He took his bag and set in on the couch, sitting him in the seat across from Zoro."You're always welcome in our home, Law-chan!" Sanji smiled, moving into the kitchen."The salted squid is almost done, but in the meantime would you like some _sake_? I'm sure Zoro-chan would be happy to share with you!"

Both men visibly shivered."No way," Zoro growled, eyeing Law and grabbing his sake bottle protectively.

Law eyed him back."I'm fine, thank you."

 

X

 

"Oi marimo, doctor, food's on!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen, moving to pull out an extra chair for himself. It was more like a stool if anything.

The two men wandered in quietly, making Sanji wonder what they had been doing previously. Well, that was just part of their personalities.

Sanji set down their food."Here, steak diane."

Sanji made a portion for himself, sitting down on his stool and starting to eat. He looked to Law, who seemed to think the meal was at least edible, and then to Zoro, who was just staring at his plate with an odd expression on his face.

Sanji looked at him quizzically."What's wrong, Zoro? I thought you didn't like us always eating Japanese, so I changed it up a bit."

Zoro huffed back."Don't do unnecessary things, cook."

The rest of the meal was silent, Zoro finishing his portion quickly and exiting though the front door directly after to go on a "walk", which clearly meant something else. Sanji hoped he wasn't about to stir up trouble with Mihawk.

Sanji cleaned up while Law pulled out some papers and put them on the table, most likely medical documents. When Sanji finished he wiped his hands, sitting across from Law and pulling out his pack of cigarettes.

"Is it okay for you to be gone from the hospital for this long?" he asked, letting out a puff of smoke.

"Yeah, it's fine," Law said back."I just used up some of my vacation days."

"I see." Another puff of smoke filled the air.

Law peered at Sanji and then went back to looking at his papers."What's going on with you and Zoro-ya? I've been feeling a lot of tension between the two of you."

Of course Law would notice it, he was a doctor after all.

"Who knows," Sanji mused, blowing out some smoke."He's been leaving abruptly like that for awhile now. He doesn't talk to me as much either, and when he does, it's always like he wants to stop as soon as he starts."

"It's not just Zoro-ya," Law said, finally looking up to eye Sanji."You have also been acting strange."

"Have I?" Sanji said with a laugh. God, he really didn't want to talk about this.

"It's not good to hold back, Sanji-ya," Law said seriously, halting Sanji's laughter."Doing so will only make things harder in the future."

Damn perceptive bastard. Why did he have to go saying stuff like that now of all times? This is why people thought he was creepy.

"Well I don't have much of a choice, doctor," Sanji said, stubbing his cigarette."Because if I act on my urges I'll probably be killed."

 

X

 

Law dragged himself off the couch he had been sleeping in and even though it had only been one night, he was already sore. Their couch wasn't the most comfortable thing but he couldn't complain.

Sanji, who was in the kitchen like usual, nodded to him as he sat down at the table."Tea?" he asked, already making himself a cup before he started making breakfast.

Law nodded back, silent and tired. Sanji could tell he wasn't a morning person. Well, he was better than Zoro, who easily slept past breakfast everyday which made it a hassle for Sanji to cook meals since he typically rose early.

But Sanji was in for a suprise when he found Zoro coming out early, right in the middle of them eating, and sitting down with them only to demand some food.

"What's up?" Sanji asked Zoro."You're early."

Zoro looked to Sanji briefly, grunting."Something felt off."

Ah yes, Zoro almost supernatural sense that could practically make him see into the future. It had saved the both of them many times, Sanji just hoped this time it wouldn't be a life or death situation."I'll get you your breakfast," Sanji said, standing and scrapping up whatever food he had left.

He set Zoro's plate down right when the front door slammed open. At first, Sanji thought it was Luffy who had somehow sniffed out Law's scent and come to hang out, but he was poorly mistaken when a man clearly taller and bulkier than Luffy stepped inside.

Sanji would've been on alert if it wasn't for the dark coat the man was wearing which looked like a giant boa. It was something you could never forget and never not notice.

"Laaawwww!!"

"...Cora-san..."

Corazon had tears streaming down his face like waterfalls as he ran over to Law, arms spread wide and ready for a hug. Law blocked his assault with a scowl, shoving Corazon back with a hand on his face. He looked pissed.

"I'm sorry, Law! I'm sorry!" Corazon cried, still attempting to grab at Law.

"What's there to be sorry for?" Law asked, tone not matching his words one bit."You were the one who said we should start living apart."

Corazon suddenly stopped his pursuit of Law, shaky hands taking out a cigarette. Sanji and Zoro just stared.

"I-I didn't..." Corazon mumbled off.

"Didn't what?" Law asked harshly.

Corazon sniffled a bit."I was afraid my brother would try something if we stayed together any longer. You know how crazy he is when it comes to family." Another sniffle."I didn't really want you to leave!" Corazon shouted the last couple words, full of tears and determination.

"Cora-san, you're on fire," Law droned back.

"Eh...?"

"You're on fire!" Sanji shouted, getting a towel to help him pat it out.

Corazon was a mess through and through, it was hard to handle. He looked a Law with tear-filled puppy dog eyes and Sanji had no idea how Law could still say no to such a face.

"You wanted me to leave, so I left," Law said once things calmed down."That's all there is to it."

"Law..."

Zoro cracked his knuckles, standing up and looking at Law with an evil grin on his face."You said Doflamingo was after you, didn't you?" he questioned, grin getting darker."That's the reason you're staying here, isn't it? For protection?"

Law started to sweat."Uh..."

"So now that the problem's resolved, you should leave, shouldn't you?" He grabbed his sword, threat clear.

Corazon shined."So does that mean you'll be coming back home with me, Law?"

Law just sighed."Yeah," he mumbled."I forgive you, Cora-san."

Corazon's smile lit the room as he jumped on Law with a big hug which Law attempted to get out of, though his efforts were useless. Corazon refused to let go.

 

X

 

Sanji and Zoro went out and posted flyers around town to advertise themselves, an idea Robin came up with for them to get more clients. So, by the time they got back to their house, they were worn down and decided not to go to Peach that day like usual.

Sanji cleaned up the kitchen, which really didn't help it look any better, but he liked to work in a clean kitchen. Zoro was in his usual chair and Sanji couldn't help but be aware of him. The distance he had tried so hard to close was expanding again and he didn't know why, but he needed to stop it before things got worse.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked straight out.

Zoro looked to Sanji."What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Sanji growled, moving to Zoro."You've been acting different than usual."

He clicked his tongue back, scowl on his face."Don't butt into other peoples business."

Sanji scowled back."We're partners," he said."If you don't tell me what's on your mind, then we are nothing less then strangers."

Zoro stood up, getting closer to Sanji."Then let's be strangers," he said lowly.

Sanji's eyes widened. Was this what Zoro wanted? No, it couldn't be. That look on his face...Why was he in so much pain?

"We can't be," Sanji suddenly realized."Or you'll be lon-"

Before Sanji knew it he was being thrown back, breaking the table behind him on impact. He got up with a scowl, brushing his clothes off. If Zoro wanted a fight, then that's what he would get.

 

X

 

Usopp knocked on the door to the detective agency, watching in horror as it slowly creaked open. It was something out of a horror movie, really, and all he saw was total destruction in front of him. B-But it wasn't like he was scared or anything! This was nothing for him, the amazing Usopp! All he had to do was slowly walk inside...

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" he called softly as he tiptoed inside, smallest creak making him jump. He decided to head into the main room, calling out again."I-I'm super strong so you better come out if you don't want to get hurt!...Hello?"

"Usopp?" A voice called, and Usopp rushed into the main room, finding even more destruction. Not a single piece of furniture was even recognizable, the once decent pieces now scattered all around the room. The walls were torn up, windows smashed open, and various dents and cuts littered the floor

Usopp then noticed Sanji and Zoro, both sitting on opposite sides of the room looking completely worn out. Their clothes were torn apart, blood, cuts, and bruises marring their figures so much that you couldn't tell how bad the damage really was beneath all the grime.

Sanji lit a cigarette like nothing had happened, finally looking at Usopp."Yo, Usopp, what brings you here?"

"Uh..." Usopp didn't even know what to say.

Suddenly Zoro stood up, not even sparing a glance at Sanji as he organized himself.

"Do you have a job for us?" Sanji asked, pulling Usopp's attention away from Zoro."We could use the money. I don't think we have enough to repair even a quarter of this." He waved his hand around the room.

"Why don't you just work at Peach," Zoro scowled."I'm sure they would quickly welcome a cook like you."

"No," Sanji grounded out, making direct eye contact with Zoro."I won't leave you."

Zoro stared."Whatever," he mumbled, moving and walking out of their house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like when it comes to snacks something light and salty is best. If I eat chips or hot cheetos or something my skin always feels gross and I can't stop eating them. Basically, I'm in love with dried snap peas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions...

Sanji sighed when Franky left after a quick talk about repairs. It had been a day but it felt like an eternity. This couldn't continue, he needed to do something but he wanted to leave that up to Zoro. He kept pushing and if Zoro didn't push back now then it would be pointless.

Sanji would give up. He would get out that tracker he put on the swordsman and take him back without a word. They would move on. It would be hard, but Sanji believed he could do it.

But he didn't want to.

"Hurry up and come back, idiot swordsman."

 

X

 

"Zoro, meat!" Luffy shouted to the snoozing swordsman. Zoro, who was already half-awake from all Luffy's noise, didn't make a sound."Meat!" Luffy cried, shaking Zoro back and forth.

Zoro groaned in response, opening his eyes to find Luffy staring at him intently, far to close."Don't you have anything to eat here?" he asked.

"Nope, nothing. It's all gone!" Luffy sighed."Someone must've eaten it."

"It was you!" Zoro sputtered back, smacking the back of Luff's head.

Luffy rubbed the throbbing spot."I couldn't help it! I was hungry."

Zoro stood up, going to the fridge to see if Luffy was lying and forgot to mention he had non-meat products. Luffy followed along, peering in the fridge and other cabinets with Zoro like something would magically appear.

Well, Luffy was right about there being no food."He even ate all the condiments," Zoro whispered to himself in awe. Hungry Luffy was truly an abomination.

"Condiments?" Luffy questioned.

"Idiot."

Zoro went over to the one home phone in Luffy's house, a list of contacts taped above it."Who usually brings you food?"

"Ace!"

"Other than Ace?"

"Sanji!"

Zoro sighed, maybe he should just go out...but he didn't know what to buy..."I'll just call Sabo," he said, finding his number.

"I wish Sanji was here," Luffy grumbled."He would make me something really yummy."

Zoro stared. Everyone wanted that cook, yet he insisted on staying where he was. He should just go already and leave Zoro alone. He was always in that kitchen anyways, why not just stay their forever?

It would certainly save Zoro some stress.

 

X

 

Zoro felt like each day dragged on longer than the last. Hanging out with Luffy was great but not leaving the house took a toll on his training. It had gotten boring, just like before.

It was boring again.

 

X

 

"Zoro, look what Usopp made me!" Luffy called, storming back into his house with a bright smile on his face. When he didn't see Zoro, he moved into the next room and then the next one.

Giving up, Luffy went to get some food from the kitchen. Maybe Zoro had left? That would suck. It was fun hanging out with him.

Luffy stormed around the house, finally finding Zoro in the living room. He was sat on the windowsill, staring out the window with a certain immense loneliness that made Luffy stop in his tracks. He had found Zoro like this before ever since he came to his house. Especially at night when he would sneak into the kitchen, Zoro would be looking out the window like he was right now.

It made Luffy confused. What was wrong with Zoro? He was funny like this. So funny it made Luffy feel like crying.

"Zoro, look," Luffy said, walking up to Zoro with a lot less enthusiasm than he once had."Usopp made me this _misanga_ , isn't it cool?"

Zoro looked down at his wrist."Yeah," he monotoned.

"He made one for you too!" Luffy rummaged through his pockets trying to find it."And Sanji." Luffy noticed instantly how Zoro tensed at the mentioning of Sanji.

"Oh," Zoro said, trying to act unaffected."Well tell him I said thank you." He took the bracelet, putting it in his pocket.

Luffy stared intently as Zoro turned to look out the window again."You look like a prisoner, Zoro," he said blatantly, Zoro turning back around in question."Like in the movies where you're locked up, looking out the window in hopes of escaping to see the people you love again."

Zoro huffed a small laugh."What a crazy story," he mumbled.

"Are you missing a loved one, Zoro?"

Zoro froze, shakily turning back to the window. For some reason, he felt like whatever answer he gave Luffy would be a lie, so he refused to answer. He could never lie to him.

The silence didn't last long, Luffy starting to talk almost directly after."I don't want to keep someone in my house unwillingly. You may be a prisoner, but you're allowed to leave whenever you want."

"I'm not-"

"I'm not kicking you out, but don't forget your circumstances," Luffy overpowered Zoro."The loved ones outside long for the prisoner just as much as he does them."

"...I know."

 

X

 

There was a banging on Luffy's door and he jumped up to answer it with a smile. In stormed Nami with Chopper and Brook dragging behind her.

"Luffy, bad news!" she shouted, clearly distressed. Chopper looked about ready to cry and Brook was shaking down to the bones, not like he had anything else that would be shaking.

"Hm?" Zoro questioned from his spot sleeping on the couch. He stood up to look at Nami, alert.

"Zoro, you're here too? Good," she said so quickly Zoro couldn't keep up.

"Zoro!" Brook and Chopper cried, running to Zoro and jumping to hug his legs."What are we going to do?" They hugged him close so he couldn't move.

"Eh? What?" Luffy asked, tilting his head in confusion."What's going on?"

"Sanji has-!"

"Sanji was-!"

"What about that damn cook?" Zoro asked, heart skipping a beat. Suddenly he was nervous, extremely nervous, and he didn't know what to do with such an emotion. He needed to act, he needed to do something quickly."What happened?!" he demanded.

"He's been arrested!"

 

X

 

"What are you doing here?" Smoker asked almost as soon as Zoro walked into the police station. The swordsman did specifically come up to him, followed by his usual crew, minus a few people. 

"Take me to him," Zoro demanded, wanting to pull out his swords but knowing it would do no good in such a place.

Smoker lowered his gaze."Sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about." He turned around to continue to talk to the secretary as he had been perviously doing.

"Don't play dumb, we saw you arrest him," Nami said, Brook and Chopper backing her up.

"Let Sanji go!" Luffy shouted at no one in particular.

"You're talking to the wrong person," Smoker said back, turning to them."All I did was arrest him."

"Is this because of the whole Whitebeard scandal?" Zoro asked, voice hushed.

"It's against my orders to say," Smoker replied.

"Everyone, we've arrived!" called Franky from the front of the station. Robin and Usopp followed next to him.

"Oh god, I hope we're not late," Usopp mumbled.

"He only just got here," Robin said, not a single hint of urgency in her voice."It will be quite some time until anything of importance happens."

"Usopp, Robin, Franky, you guys came too!" Luffy cheered, waving them over."We're going to break Sanji out!"

"We are not, you idiot!" Nami slapped him on the back of the head.

"What are we going to do?" Chopper cried."Sanji's going to die!"

"He's going to die?" Luffy questioned.

"I'm not wearing the right attire for this..." Franky mumbled to himself."Maybe I have something in the car...?"

Usopp looked around the station with fervor."Flowers...flowers..." he mumbled.

"Don't worry," Brook said, holding out his instrument case."I will provide a musical symphony in honor of him."

"He's not going to die, you idiots!" Nami raged.

"Mr. Policeman, is there anyway we can get inside and talk to him?" Robin asked Smoker, who had been watching their show with disinterest.

"Good thinking, Robin!" Usopp shouted.

"Super good plan!" Franky shouted after him.

"I can send only one in at a time," Smoker said, knowing that what he was about to do would be a bit out of the books."But there are conditions..."

 

X

 

"So, how did you get in here, marimo?" Sanji asked through the phone they had to talk through, a single piece of glass separating them. He was shocked when he was pushed into this room and Zoro came in on the other side, but he pushed it aside quickly for the sake of the situation.

But still, Zoro was here.

"Everyone told me to come," Zoro monotoned, trying not to look Sanji in the eye as he gripped his phone.

Sanji assumed that "everyone" meant the usual people they hung out with. He hoped Nami and Robin were okay."Why you?" He asked instead.

"Because I had a 'personal' connection to you," Zoro answered.

"I guess you could say we're pretty 'personal'," Sanji hummed back with a smile, waiting for Zoro to snap back at him and lighten the mood.

"Idiot," he simply mumbled back.

Zoro was acting oddly docile. Sanji didn't know how to act around such a quiet, burrowed character. Was Zoro more affected by this than he thought?

"What's wrong, Zoro?" Sanji asked, smile coming to his face."Scared one of my cellmates is going to try and pick me up?"

Zoro's head shot up, looking at Sanji with bits of anger and lingering...guilt? "No, I...!" His words seemed to mumble off.

"You're finally looking at me," Sanji smiled.

Zoro clicked his tongue, looking away just to piss Sanji off."Just tell me who did this to you."

"Remember that client we had around a month ago?" Sanji asked, getting straight to business."He was real rich looking, involved in a marriage scandal. He also had this weird ferret he carried around with him."

"Yeah," Zoro grunted back. He remembered it all to clearly. His cheating wife, rings of gold, and the cold stare of his ferret.

"I want you to kill the man who slept with my wife."

"I don't exactly know what happened but he was definitely involved in my arrest." Sanji gripped his phone."He looked pleased when I was arrested, like it was a stepping stone for him."

Zoro clicked his tongue, getting up and dropping the phone.

Before he could move, Sanji motioned for him to grab the phone again. Zoro did so almost instantly."Don't do anything reckless," he said.

"I know, shit cook," Zoro responded, finally leaving.

Was this it? Was the gap finally closing, and so fast? Sanji couldn't be more happy.

 

X

 

Robin sat across from him, picking up her phone."Mr. Swordsman ran off in quite a rush, some of the others following him to see what was going on so now it's just Franky, Brook, and me in the station." Sanji simply hummed back."What did you say to him, Sanji?"

"I just answered his questions," Sanji said, turning a bit defensive."I told him what he wanted to hear."

"What he wanted to hear or what you wanted him to hear?" Robin asked, obviously knowing more than she let on.

"What he wanted to hear," Sanji said back, eyeing Robin.

"Don't lie, Mr. Cook, it's addictive." Robin smiled.

"So you knew?" Of course she knew. His Robin was so smart.

"Now why wouldn't you tell Mr. Swordsman about how you were going to be let out? I would think that would be something he would want to hear," Robin asked.

"I know it was cruel of me, but I wanted to see how far he would go for me. I wanted to see if I could close the gap." Sanji gripped the phone tightly in his hand.

"You're mind isn't as sharp as you would think, Mr. Cook," Robin practically purred, looking like she was enjoying herself."The gap has already been closed."

"What?"

"Sanji," Robin hushed."Don't underestimate the will of a swordsman."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Korean bbq last night. It was so good and I was craving bbq so now I'm satisfied.

"Are you sure about this, Zoro?" Nami asked once they reached the front gates."I still think we should wait for the police or someone..."

Their ex-clients manor was huge, far beyond what Zoro thought it would be."Are you sure this is the place, Usopp?" he asked, not really challenging his skills but just shocked by the outcome of where they ended up.

"I'm sure," Usopp said."He's the only one with that type of unique character in this city." That was all Zoro needed.

He stepped towards the gates, opening them with an ominous creek."Will you be okay, Zoro?" Chopper questioned with unease.

"Yeah, don't worry," Zoro said back, moving forward without another thought.

This was the person who put Sanji in jail, he was sure of it. The man had thrown him off from the beginning. Zoro knew he should have trusted his instincts and left him alone but he wasn't in the right mind at the time and Sanji was being...Sanji, so he made a mistake.

And now he was paying for it.

"Roronoa Zoro, correct?" The servant at the gate asked. Zoro nodded.

So he had been expecting him?

"If you would come this way please." The servant led him down many corridors, weaving in ways Zoro didn't think possible.

Zoro was growing impatient. He wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. The man already expecting him made things a bit easier and Zoro was hoping they could just cut to the chase. He hated delving into things that didn't need to be delved into.

They reached a set of double door lined in gold when the servant stopped. He knocked on the door once, no noticeable cue from the other side, but he opened the doors anyways."Please come inside, my master is waiting," the servant mumbled, bowing to Zoro as he passed.

Inside was an office. Not a single window but a large quantity of books and collectables. A man sat at the front on an elaborate chair of gold and ruby, ferret wrapped around his shoulders.

"Welcome, Zoro. I've been waiting for you."

 

X

 

The moment Sanji was let out of jail he went straight to Robin, Franky, and Brook."Where's Zoro?" he questioned madly.

"He's still off running around somewhere, we haven't gotten any word back from the others," Robin said.

"More like, we don't have any phones on us!" Brook laughed.

"Sanji!" Luffy suddenly shouted, barging past multiple police officers."You're alive!"

"I was never dead, you idiot." Sanji ruffed his hair harshly, smile on his face.

"He suddenly came banging in here after following after Zoro. Made a super mess of the station trying to get you out," Franky said with a fond smile."But don't worry, the super me - and a few police officers - held him back so he wouldn't also be thrown in jail too."

Sanji turned to Luffy."Thank you." Luffy just laughed, plopping down in the chair next to Brook."Well, I better go get that idiot swordsman back," Sanji grumbled, taking out a much needed cigarette. He pulled out the tracker Franky gave him to track Zoro's earring.

"I'm happy you actually use that GPS." Franky said with a thumbs up.

"Of course." Sanji smiled, holding it up as he moved to exit the police station."Zoro gets lost often." He exited the building and started his search for Zoro.

"Tracker?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Everyone just sighed, thinking the same thing: he was definitely the next one they needed to make one for.

 

X

 

"I called you here because of that job I offered you," the ferret man said, getting off his chair to meet Zoro who refused to move a single step from his spot in front of the door."I was hoping would consider doing it again."

"Why would I do that?" Zoro asked, voice cold. This was the man who trapped Sanji, he refused to give him more attention than needed."My answer was clear. Find yourself a proper hitman instead."

The man just smiled."That partner of yours was holding you back, I'm sure even you noticed. But now that he is not here, I'm offering you a way out." The ferret peered at him."Kill for me, Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro just stared at him in silence. Even he would consider such a tantalizing option that easily provided new competition but things were different now. Ever since then, he had barely felt any boredom or desire to seek a fight. It was still there, lurking, but it only appeared when Zoro wanted it, like he was finally in control.

Something had happened in those weeks. Some kind of gap had finally been closed and Zoro didn't feel that heart clenching pain anymore.

"You're an excellent swordsman," the ferret man continued."And if you cooperate with me, that strength will only increase."

Zoro sighed. This was why the man had felt so off. He just didn't understand."A swordsman's blade decides who its loyal to," Zoro murmured menacingly, reaching for his blades."And right now mine are itching to kill you."

The ferret man finally showed some expression, shock quickly running in and out of his features. He composed himself far to fast with a simple huff."Well, I guess I have to move onto the next plan," the ferret man sighed, predatory look suddenly coming into his eyes. He was mad."If you don't kill, then I will just have to dispose of that precious partner of yours."

It was now Zoro's turn to be shocked. Part of him was expecting such a thing but that didn't help the way his heart suddenly skipped a beat. Kill Sanji? Like he would let that happen.

"That look in your eyes tells me you'll agree to my terms," the ferret man hummed, pleased."You chose the right option."

Zoro was still undecided. Keeping Sanji safe was obviously his top priority but if this man kept asking him to kill after this he would have no choice but to raise his hand at him at some point. So it was either kill now or kill later.

But Sanji had told him not to raise his blade against someone unless it was absolutely necessary. Was this that time or would Sanji just get angry at him? His partner was strong, Zoro was sure Sanji would get mad at such a useless killing but Zoro didn't feel like negotiating. That just wasn't his speed.

He got ready to slide his blades out when the door crashed open. In walked Sanji, and Zoro couldn't be more surprised, relieved, and angry at the same time.

_So he got out..._

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" Sanji smiled, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"You're lonely, aren't you, Zoro?"

_Not anymore._


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro's eyes went hard."What the hell are you doing here? You should be in jail, dart brow!"

"I thought I would come to see how my cute partner was fairing without me." Sanji smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Unnecessary," Zoro grumbled, glaring at Sanji."Go back to the station before your sentence gets worse."

"Are you perhaps...worried about me?" Sanji asked, stepping towards Zoro. He had that joking smile on his face that Zoro hated.

Zoro wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a real answer."No, I just need you around to make food and give me money."

Now that ticked Sanji off. But, before he could reply, someone else decided to step in."Vinsmoke Sanji, looks likes I didn't make as big of an arrest warrant as I should've."

"Yeah," Sanji said, dropping his cigarette on the floor and stubbing it out with his foot."Maybe next time you should give the police something other than 'A suspicious character in my neighborhood was gone during the Whitebeard incident'. It was far to vague and I already set up aliases for myself. It was a useless effort."

"It wasn't one of my best works, I admit, but I just needed an opportunity to talk to your swordsman while you were gone for at least a couple minutes." Their ex-client smiled."But thank you for the advice."

"Wait, you weren't going to jail?" Zoro asked, rage suddenly filling him. What was the point of him coming here then? That cook was just making him look like an idiot again.

Sanji let out a nervous laugh."Well, I never really had the time to tell you. But you made it to the enemy headquarters, right? So no harm."

"No harm?" Zoro shouted."He was threatening to kill you!"

"There is so little understanding between the two of you," the ferret man said, cutting off their argument before it got worse."Such a relationship will never last, so you should just stay with me instead, Roronoa Zoro."

"I refuse." Zoro glared at him. He had already made his decision, no going back now. The ferret man simply clicked his tongue.

"This idiot will never go with you," Sanji confirmed with a smile."Because we're partners."

The ferret man shook his head, anger running through his features."You fools, you absolute fools!"

The ferret on the man's shoulders peeked up, standing up for the first time. He then started to vanish, particles leaving his body and floating into his owner. With the dozens of new particles the man grew bigger and gained more hair. He soon stood well over Sanji and Zoro, figure almost breaking into the ceiling. He had fused with his ferret, Sanji and Zoro realized.

"Fools, fools! I'll pulverize you!"

Sanji and Zoro came at him with there most effective attacks, easily subduing him with one hit.

"Surprisingly weak," Sanji said, standing over the enemy who was passed out of the floor

"All his strength went into his men," Zoro responded, humbly putting his swords away.

Sanji just hummed back, getting out his pack of cigarettes."Shall we call the police?"

"Don't have a phone," Zoro grunted.

"Me neither."

 

X

 

"Good work," Smoker said, coming up to greet Sanji and Zoro, who stood off to the side waiting to be questioned. It had been a hassle getting out of the house and tracking down Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, who had been hiding in some bushes, to get them to call the police. Yet, it had been worth it.

"What did you get him on?" Sanji asked.

"Our main reason is attempted murder, but I made sure to slip in a few charges about him being involved with aiding Whitebeard," Smoker murmured, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"So we're clear?"

"Not completely." Smoker waited a bit as a police officers passed by them."I managed to make a convincing argument as to why he tried to go after you but other officers are still suspicious of you so watch out."

"What a dirty move, Smokey." Sanji smirked playfully.

"Dirty cop," Zoro hummed.

"Shut up, this was a one time thing!" Smoker yelled a bit to loud, quickly going silent and looking around right after to make sure nobody noticed."Anyways, just wait here and cooperate with all the officers. That's the fastest way you'll be able to get out."

"Thanks for everything, Smoker." Sanji said seriously, Zoro nodding from behind him.

Smoker just walked away, mumbling to himself."I guess I'm a bit of a sap myself."

 

X

 

Sanji and Zoro stood next to each other in silence, still waiting for the police to question them. It was taking far to long.

Sanji looked to Zoro, as if debating something, and them finally spoke."You were lonely without me, weren't you, Zoro?"

Zoro stiffened, turning to Sanji with a glare."I wasn't."

"Don't lie, marimo, it's addictive," Sanji quoted. Robin would be proud.

"Shut up," Zoro said halfheartedly, rubbing his neck. He looked nervous, but Sanji couldn't say for sure."It's just..."

And there it was again, an opportunity to finally hear what Zoro really felt, what Zoro really wanted. Sanji couldn't screw this up, not like last time. If what Robin said was true, the gap had already been closed so Sanji just needed a little faith. He needed Zoro to reach out his hand for once and seal the gap shut so it looked like it was never there in the first place.

But for such a thing to happen maybe, just maybe, Sanji needed to push him in the right direction. Zoro did get lost far to often, maybe this was the same.

"What is it?" Sanji prompted, hoping with all his heart Zoro wouldn't run away from his words.

Zoro looked down, brows furrowing."There was something there, some kind of gap that closed. It feels weird. I'm not sure..."

Zoro was lost, of course Zoro was lost. He was brand new at this sort of thing and, by the looks of it, needed all the help he could get."I know what you're talking about, Zoro," Sanji said.

"Huh?" Zoro looked up at him."What is it?"

"It's love." Sanji smiled.

"Love...?" Zoro questioned, trying the word out on his tongue. It felt right, yet it was also...

"Weird, right?"

"Weird," Zoro responded.

This was too good, Sanji couldn't handle it. Zoro was acting so confused and docile, Sanji could barely contain himself. They were finally on the same wavelength, after all."Zoro, come over here," Sanji said.

And Zoro came, still to confused to process what was going on. Sanji grabbed his face, kissing him on the lips desperately. Zoro, not knowing what to do, just stood there in shock. So what Sanji did back then was also part of it? It felt ten times better than back then.

Sanji pulled away and Zoro wished he hadn't."How was it?" Sanji asked with a smile.

"Ah..." Zoro mumbled off, honestly not knowing what to say.

"Zoro?" Sanji questioned. God, he looked so cute. This was to much. He wanted to kiss him again but he knew he needed to wait.

"Too much nicotine, shitty cook."

Sanji's heart shattered.

 

X

 

"Hello, Mr.Swordsman," Robin said, sitting down next to Zoro who was at the bar counter, bottle of _shochu_ resting next to him.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked. She was always so perceptive, so Zoro had to keep his guard up around her.

Robin ordered a drink before answering."Mr.Cook has been blowing hearts in your direction the whole night. Why is that?"

"That ero cook? He's probably been looking at you, not me," Zoro huffed, taking a sip of his _shochu_.

"I could just go over and ask him." Robin smiled."I'm sure he would tell me everything in detail with that loud, excited voice of his."

"Devil," Zoro whispered to himself, though Robin heard everything.

"So?"

"We had sex," Zoro grounded out, voice low as he poured himself another glass.

"Really?" Robin actually looked a bit shocked, for once."Mr.Cook had been coming into Peach often to complain about you not wanting to go further. He said the closest he had gotten was giving you a blow-"

"We're not talking about this anymore," Zoro threatened.

Robin ignored it."But I'm curious, how did he do it?"

"...Free booze for a month."

"And?"

" _Sashimi_."

"You're favorite, I presume."

 

X

 

_"No."_

_"Zoro, I've been waiting patiently for months now." He put out his cigarette."If there is some reason you can't or don't want to, tell me. If you're scared, just know I will be with you every step of the way." Sanji moved forward, cupping Zoro's face in his hands."And if you want to end this relationship, it's better to tell me now while you don't have as many regrets."_

_Zoro looked away scornfully."...Fine."_

_"What?"_

_"But if you do one thing I don't like, I will kill you."_

_"I expect nothing less."_

 

X

 

"Should I make some _sekihan_?" Robin asked, looking far too pleased with herself.

Zoro grunted back, motioning to Nami to get him another bottle. She happily complied, ready to gain as much money as possible.

Nami handed Zoro his drink."So, Zoro, what happened last night? Sanji's acting weird," she asked.

Zoro groaned.

Sanji came prancing over."Nami-swan! Robin-chan! How are my two lovely ladies?"

"Great, thank you, Sanji," Nami said with a smile.

"We were just talking to Zoro about what happened last night," Robin, that devil, responded.

"Last night?" Sanji questioned as if he had forgot. Then he turned to Zoro."That reminds me. How are you feeling, marimo, any pain?" He moved and groped his ass a bit.

Zoro punched him in the gut, walking away with a huff."Check on yourself, shitty cook."

Sanji watched him go, and then turned to Robin and Nami with tears in his eyes.

"You deserved that," they both said back.

 

X

 

_"I'm going to start a private detective agency," Sanji said to Zoro from across the bar counter._

_"If that means never seeing your ugly face again, then go ahead," Zoro replied, taking a sip of his sake._

_"What about my face is ugly?" Sanji huffed back. He then attempted to get back on track."Anyways, I want you to work with me."_

_Zoro laughed out loud, probably the most amused Sanji had ever seen him."Work for you? Never in my life would I do that."_

_"Work with me," Sanji stressed."I know how good you are with the sword. We would be partners."_

_"Doesn't matter," Zoro grunted, still recovering from his laughing fit."I wont do it."_

_"You need a job, don't you, Zoro? I guarantee you will be able to find strong opponents to fight so you can gain strength and beat Mihawk," Sanji said."This is perfect for you and you know it."_

_"And what about you?" Zoro asked."You're a cook."_

_"Not anymore," Sanji said with a smile._

_Zoro sighed, getting up and slapping whatever spare change he had on the table."...I'll think about it." And that was all Sanji needed._

_The gap was finally starting to close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope ya enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I like Japanese food so much.


End file.
